


Sharing kisses

by That_one_kid_00



Series: 100 choicest fics (kink meme) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00





	Sharing kisses

"I love you, Saeran-ah. Do you know that?" Saeyoung spoke softly as he held his brother close on their bed. Cuddling like this had always been a favourite for both twins. If they could, they would never let go of each other.   
"I do know," Saeran replied, a soft smile on his lips. "You tell me this every night." Saeran's reply was just as soft as his twin's, both having to speak almost silently. 

It was because their mother was asleep in the room next door. They wouldn't even chance waking her up. It would only end badly for them both. They were old enough to know it wasn't a nice thing either. Saeyoung would never, ever want that for his baby brother. Never. If they did wake her, then he would keep his brother safe regardless of the cost. 

"I know, Saeran-ah, but I want to make sure that you know it," came Saeyoung's reply as he hugged him a little tighter. "You need to hear about how much I love you every single day!" Not a day would go by without Saeyoung telling Saeran how much he loved him. The younger boy needed to hear it with how badly their mother treated him. 

Saeran snorted, muttered a quiet, "okay," and kissed Saeyoung's nose. The kiss was returned within seconds. Saeyoung then quickly left kisses all over his brother's face. His forehead, his nose, each of his cheeks and then his lips where he lingered for a second before pulling back. 

"I really do love you. Sometimes I think it's wrong..." 

Saeran huffed and cupped Saeyoung's cheeks in his hands. There was a serious glint in his eyes as he softly glared.   
"Our whole lives are wrong, right? Dad wants us gone and so does mom. What bad can a bit more wrong do?" After asking that he leaned in to press their lips together. It was short and sweet but they both went in again, making the next kiss longer and deeper. 

Each kiss got longer than the last until they were pulling away and panting, foreheads pressed together. It was almost as if they were sharing the same breath. They were as close as they possibly could be and yet it didn't feel like it was enough. Both twins wanted more but neither could have it. 

"Saeran-ah?" Saeyoung whispered as a smile broke out across his face. It was infectious. Saeran couldn't stop himself from smiling along with his brother.   
"Yes, hyung?" He wondered what his twin had to say this time. 

"I looooooove you~" Saeyoung cooed in a sing-song tone and Saeran giggled at it. Saeyoung was quietly giggling along with him too. Of course. Why was he expecting anything different?   
"I love you too, hyung. I always will." 

They both shared one last, sweet kiss together before falling asleep in each other's embrace. Their legs were tangled together as were their arms. It was as if hugging as closely as they could would make them into one whole person. 

Kisses would be shared between them every night. That is, until they got seperated. After that they began to crave kisses from the other but they could never have them. Only in their dreams could they kiss and hold each other.

For Saeyoung, his twin and their relationship was something to be hidden away. Not out of shame but in order to protect Saeran. It was something to be locked away in the deepest part of his mind for Saeran's sake as much as his own. 

For Saeran, on the other hand, it was something he had grown to hate. Rika had known about his relationship with Saeyoung. She didn't liked it in the slightest. To her it was unholy and unbefitting of eternal paradise. After bringing the young Choi his salvation she sought to destroy any love he may have had remaining for Saeyoung. It was destroyed along with his free will. 

Or so Rika had thought. She hadn't counted on just how strong that love was. Even after multiple brainwashing attempts Saeran still loved his brother. At least, deep down he did. There was and would always be a tiny part of him hidden away that still loved Saeyoung. Nothing in the wholes wide world could change that. 

After being reunited it took some time before either of them would kiss the other. Their time apart had done them both damage and they were both too scared to approach the other. One wrong move from either of them could ruin everything. 

Saeran worried too much whereas Saeyoung didn't worry enough. 

Saeran had been scared that everything he had done since leaving with Rika had resulted in hatred. Specifically, Saeyoung hating him for what he had done. Saeran never confronted his brother out of his fear of that being true. Without Saeyoung, his life would crumble into ruins.

The fear stayed firmly embedded into his mind. Even as he slowly got closer to Saeyoung over time. It would still be there, nagging at the back of his mind while they hugged. It would be there whenever he was close to Saeyoung. It wouldn't go away despite Saeran's best efforts to make it. 

It wasn't until Saeyoung held his cheeks softly in his hands while whispering how much he loved him when the fears he had finally disappeared. All that was left was the overwhelming knowledge that after all the wrong he had done, Saeyoung still loved him. He always would. There was no doubt about that. 

Saeyoung soon went back to telling his brother how much he loved him. As usual the words of love were followed up by a soft kiss on the lips. 

Saeran never stopped giving Saeyoung light kisses here and there after that. If the moment allowed it, he would share a kiss with Saeyoung. They would both sneak kisses in between doing things. 

Every morning they kissed good morning and every night they kissed good night. There wasn't a moment where they didn't want to share their love with each other. They were both happy to have things like that. 

Things were finally back to how they were supposed to be.


End file.
